Planet Hero Chapter 1
by SlGirl
Summary: She always knew how to control anything thrown at her, even the impossible. Will this time be too much, a lost sister, evil dad, dead mom, and a destiny that doesnt makes sense. Could this throw her over, or make her unstoppable. read to find out please!
1. Chapter 1

Planet Hero

Chapter one: A new life

"Kyla, look out!" yelled Kyle.

"What!" I screamed. I quickly checked my surroundings; I can't tap into anyone's mind. There was no one around me except Kyle. Then I heard Kyle's footsteps running at me, he pushed me to the ground as a bullet flew passed my head and hit Kyle in the stomach. Blood shot out of him as soon as the bullet hit him.

I crawled out of the way, just as another bullet flew passed me again. Who the hell is shooting me, I thought to myself. Kyle was still lying there in the line of fire. So I ran out as fast as I could, grabbed him and ran back into hiding. A bullet had grazed the back of my hand, and was now bleeding. I ripped Kyle's shirt, and wrapped my hand.

I was putting pressure on his wound, when he took my hand and barely said the words stop. I looked him in the eye and knew what he was asking. I lowered my head thinking, how he could ask this of me. When I looked at him again he placed my palm against his and said, "This power I hold, that keeps me alive, I give it to Kyla, my sister. It will be hers, for good not evil. She will be strong and not give up. This shield I own, my power is hers."

In an instant a surge of power flew from his body and swirled around me. I was lifted into the air and I dropped Kyle's hand. He went limp, but not before his mouth formed a smile. His eyes closed and he stopped breathing. As I looked down at him from way up in the air, the power finally stopped coming at me. And a tear was shed; I glided out into the line of fire. The killer still wasn't visible. I knew who he was instantly when he spoke.

"Awww, poor little girl. Her brother is dead, her mother is gone. Her other sister is on Earth. Where is your daddy little girl?" he said

"Shut up" I snarled back at him. I landed onto the ground and looked towards the sound of his voice.

"I wouldn't talk to your elders like that little girl. After all I am older, and the only one you have left." He replied. "Did I forget to tell you, I am your father, your daddy's little girl."

"Shut up, shut up, and shut up! I am not your little girl anymore. I am not little, I am 15 years old, and you can't control me anymore! So leave me alone!" I screamed back at him.

I know you are probably wondering what is going on. As you have already figured out, my name is Kyla, my brother is Kyle actually he is my twin. My father is a villain, my mother is a hero. My sister, well, I shouldn't have said anything about that yet. Maybe I should start from the beginning. All of what happened above had started about a year ago.

My name is Kyla; I live on Planet Hero which the humans on Earth know as Mars. My mom is a superhero. She has powers that no one could imagine having; flying, telepathic, shield, super strong, and invisibility. My dad has no powers, he is just super smart. Both his parents had powers, but he received none, and he wasn't supposed to have them either. According to some sort of prophecy.

Well my brother has shield and super strength. I can fly, am telepathic, and I can turn invisible. Ok so I got the better deal of the 2 of us. Well it gets better; ok maybe that's not the right word. But in a way it does, in another it doesn't.

One morning I woke up and everything was normal, mom cooked us breakfast, and dad was already at work. Well Kyle and I went to school, by noon nothing in my life was ever normal again. Kyle and I got called into the office after lunch. It was a phone call from another planet and it was mom. This scared us a little more, because mom has never left Planet Hero, unless she was called in for a mission to Earth.

And she never called us, especially in the middle of the day at school. When I pick up the phone and before I could say anything, a thought is thrown into my head from mom. "Kyla don't speak, just listen." That means she wants me to communicate by mind. This also means that something is wrong. So I sent back, "ok I'm listening, tell me as much as you can about the situation, and what is going on?" she responded, "Kyla, your father has taken me hostage, and he wants you and Kyle to come down here to receive me." "Mom, what planet are you on?" I asked. "Planet Evil." She answered.

For those of you that don't know, Planet Evil is known as Saturn down on Earth. And with all the rings, it makes it difficult to get into. And there is only a certain ring you can enter and exit from. And since my mom the second greatest hero in the world is captured on that planet, it means that Kyle and I cannot enter those grounds, that we should send help, but not ourselves.

So I told her that she will be saved, and Kyle and I will stay safe. This means that Kyle and I will go the planet, and help, but will bring help with us. So I looked at Kyle, he listened in on everything from my head. Here the thing, no one else can tap into my mind except Kyle. Not even my own mother or the greatest heroes known to mankind, or villains.

So after I hung up the phone I grabbed Kyle's hand and we ran/flew to the principal's office. We call him Sir.

"Sir, it's the Ryne twins. We have an urgent message that you need to hear." I said as fast as I could.

"The twins, oh alright come on in." we entered. "What is it then, spit it out, I don't have all day and you 2 have class." He prompted us.

"Sir, just listen" I said aloud, then silently, "our mother has been held captive by our father on Planet Evil. And he is asking for the freedom of our mother, his wife, that Kyle and I show up, as in just him and I." I explained through mind.

Sir took my hand in his and led me through the door and told Kyle to close it, and then shield it. Once the 3 of us were concealed from all ears, Sir asked us if we knew why we were born, especially as twins. Both Kyle and I shook our heads. So he explained to us why.

"When your father was born with no powers, and he wasn't supposed to have any. The town decided that he should live on Earth, not our planet. Then your Grandmother stepped in, she said he would be great, everyone would remember him, no one will forget him." Said Sir.

"But what does that have to do with the current situation?" I asked

"Well, if you would let me finish you would know." He answered

"Oh ok, continue then." I finished.

"Your father wasn't supposed to marry, especially not your mother. But since he did, and if they had twins, which means you two. That the 1st girl born as a twin from him and your mom. Well that girl would be known as the "key" on her 16th birthday she will help destroy the world. Starting with Planet Hero, by turning all heroes into villains. So no one would help the people in need down on Earth. The only heroes that would be left would be Kyle, and your mother." He explained.

"Tell me about Kari, please Sir." I begged

"What, wait how do you know about her?"

"Ummm…"

"Don't answer that, your telepathic aren't you?"

"Ummm, yeah."

"Well since you blew the surprise already, I might as well finish it. Kari is your sister; she is older and was born with no powers. This time they sent her to Earth to live with a normal family. So she is now growing up as a human, not a hero. And Kyla, your job is to protect her, while she protects you. You will go undercover as a human, someone that is living without food, shelter, shoes. Oh and of course NO POWERS!" said Sir.

"Do you mean that you take my powers away from me, or I just can't use them?" I asked

"You can't use them. If I were to take your powers from you it would be like handing the villain what he wants. So you need to stay under the radar."

"Sir, I don't mean to question your authority and your plan. But how on earth am I supposed to drop off the radar screen. I would have to fake my death."

"That's exactly what will happen, so they will think that your powers went to Kari. That's why you will be sent to her and you must protect her."

"So when do I take my hero test?" I asked

"You don't, so here is the plan, you will pretend to take your hero test. But when you go to break up the asteroid it will hit you. You will turn invisible and continue flying down to Earth. Everyone will think that you died, and start looking for Kari. When you get to Earth you need to change your identity. Instead of Kyla you will be Jayla Woods. And you need to make your clothes ugly and torn up. Then you need to collapse or fall off a cliff or something to get noticed by their house. They will take care of you, and you will become good friends with Kari. And they will adopt you, and take you in like they did with Kari. Oh and you need to change your hair color when you get there, you can't have blond hair. Change your hair to black or brown." Said Sir

I just nodded my head and changed into an outfit for the hero test. Then told him I was ready, and Sir announced it on the intercom. So everyone went outside for the test to watch me fail, pass, or in this case die.

He blew the whistle and I flew into the air, went through burning building with super speed and saved the people that were trapped. Then I had to dive into an ocean and save a ship full of people. I passed both of them. Then came my sky test, I had to fly up and break an actual asteroid. Except this time it was huge, it wasn't a normal one, because Sir can control objects with his mind. Just like me.

So I went up for it, and went to break it and I put no strength into it, but it looked like I did. And it hit me and I ricocheted off of it. Ok so I made myself look like I got crushed by it, and then got sent flying into outer pace. But actually after a few seconds after the hit I turned invisible. So I flew down to Earth, and landed under a bridge next to a river. I went for a swim to cool the heat radiating off from my body. Then covered myself in dirt, tore my clothes and then dyed my hair black. Good bye Kyla, hello Jayla Woods.

"Kyla no, not her. They can't take her now, she is my sister." Said a panicked Kyle. He looked at Sir and he was pretending to be sad, so Kyle knew that the plan was a success. And before anyone could say anything Sir stood up and took off flying towards the Asteroid and broke it into many pieces. When he landed he said loud enough so everyone could hear, "Kyla Rynes is gone from this atmosphere and I believe she is dead. By the way that asteroid hit her, on her head and chest. It crushed her, when I flew up there was an imprint in the asteroid with her shape. And unless I hear otherwise, Kyla Rynes is officially pronounced dead." He finally finished.

Everyone turned to look at Kyle and started to walk over and comfort him. In that instant Sir stood behind him and sent him a message that said, "Cry or I will make you cry." So instantly Kyle started to tear up, and just about everyone came over and comforted him. Then there was a call in the office and it was his mother, so he said, "Mom, it's Kyle, and Kyla i...i...i...s d.e.a.a.d." instantly she broke down crying and she couldn't stop crying, then his father came on the phone and said in a very strict tone, "Kyla, my daughter, is dead. Kyle how could you let this happen, how did this happen?"

"She took her hero test and the asteroid was too big for her and it crushed her, there was an imprint of her in the rock, and some of her blood. So she is officially pronounced dead and I didn't let anything happen, she was passing up until, well she died. Besides, now you only have one child, just come back home, I'm really scared daddy, she is my sister, my best friend. I don't know what to do anymore." He finished.

Ok now back to me, so yeah I'm not dead, but everyone thinks I am. This is so cool, except that my brother and Sir know all about it and they have to pretend to be sad. But now that Kyla is supposedly dead and Jayla Woods is so very much alive. Now operations protect my sister.

I started walking towards where she was. She was right around the corner so I hid quickly and made myself visible again. I walked into the park and spotted her right away. I walked by her and started to play on the playground. She was watching me, without anyone noticing. Then she got up and started to walk towards me.

"Hello, there, what is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Jayla Woods. What is yours?" I answered.

"My name is Kari Glade, Jayla that is a cool name, where do you live?"

"I live; I don't know where I live. I just woke up one morning under a bridge near a river. And I have stayed there ever since." I replied.

"You poor thing, maybe you can stay at my house, I will talk to my parents about it. In the mean time why don't you sleep here in the park?" She waved her arm around where we were. I nodded and we started to play lava tag. Which means you can't touch the ground, unless you're the one that is it. Kira was it first, and her friends and I were running trying not to get tagged. Then one of her friends named Sarah was it, she is really fast. And I still haven't been tagged.

After a few more minutes the person that was it started to come after just me. Her name was Stacey. She was close every time, so I climbed higher. Soon I was standing on a bar that from the top to the ground was about 15 feet. So I am about 5' 7''. Over all my head is 20 ft above ground. Kira followed me up there, then Sarah. There wasn't much room anymore I was on the edge, Kari in the middle and Sarah on the other end.

We stopped playing and Stacey climbed up and slipped so she bumped into Sarah who nudged Kari, who tried to grab onto me, and ended up hitting me from the front. So I fell backwards towards the ground. As I started to fall, Kira tried to grab me but fell forward and landed on the step. Sarah was already standing on the step same with Stacey.

I was falling 20 ft, and not slowing down at all. I was gaining speed and going head first, someone was running for me, but got there to late, and I hit ground head first, damn it, the ground was cement. I felt my head hit it and cut open, great I was bleeding again. Wait a minute why can't I see anything except black. The girls I was playing with were calling my name, and someone went to get help.

I could hear everything at the moment, why can't I move my body or even open my eyes; I can't even send a thought to anyone. I heard footsteps running to me, they were adults, I could hear them panicking, but I couldn't tap into their minds. Something is actually wrong with me. Ouch someone is using a cell phone, with a very high pitch. They are calling someone, and that someone will be here as soon as they can.

Sirens, I hear sirens, humans getting out of a vehicle. They are carrying something with them; there is a mask over my face, why is air coming from this mask. I can breathe; well at least I don't need oxygen. I know how to breathe without air, wait I'm supposed to be human, not a superhero. Why does everything seem so blurry now, I could hear things; now I can't the footsteps and nervous voices are gone. I feel really sleepy, but I can't sleep it's only been 5 minutes since I fell.

I can hear voices again, there are really loud voices around me, and there is this weird thing on my head, and wires sticking to me all over the place. My left wrist is in a cast, and I still can't read anyone's mind, or even pick up any thoughts at all, or send anything. Why does my head hurt so much, and where am I.

It must have been only minutes when I felt someone leaning over me. I tried so hard to open my eyes, that they finally opened, and there was a guy standing over me, with a needle in his hand. He was dressed in all white and had something around his neck. He looked at me with curious eyes and was about to stick me with the needle, when I managed to say, "No." He stopped dead in his tracks with the needle, and backed away from me, and ran to get someone else.

It was seconds after the guy left, another guy walked in, he was also dressed in all white. This is a weird place, except another person walked in after he did. This guy said to the girl, "I don't want to get your hopes up, but from what I have heard she is making a remarkable recovery. I'm going to check her brain now, and see what she remembers about herself." Said the guy in white. The girl nodded, and walked over to the window.

The guy in white walked up to me and said, "Hello there miss, my name is Doctor Gates. Can you tell me what your name is?"

"Mmy nnaaamme iis Kkyylla. Wwheerre aam I?" I managed to get out.

"Miss, your name is Jayla Woods, and you're in a hospital."

"No, my naamme iis Kkyla Rrynness, annd I doo noot kknoow of ssucch a tthinng ccalleed a hossppittal. Hoow loong haavve I beeen hherre?"

"Jayla, it has been 3 days since your fall. Normally someone your age, especially with your deterioration of health, you would have been out for at least a week." Answered the doctor.

"What!" I yelled, ok good I've got my voice back, and some of my strength. The doctor looked at me like he had just seen a ghost. I started to sit up in the bed, but he pushed me back down. I tried again and he held me down on my back. Before I even settled down I saw the girl near the window trying to get as far away from me as possible. I looked into her eyes and I knew who she was. That's when I remembered operation protect sister.

"Kari, Kari, I know who you are!" I said with more excitement than necessary. The doctor stopped trying to hold me down so I sat straight up, and oh god that hurt my head. I grabbed my head and screamed. The doctor's attention switched back to me. He took a needle and injected me with it. Everything went black, but the pain was gone.

I woke up what must have been hours or days later. The same doctor came in again and asked how I was. I told him I felt better, and that I remembered who I was. He looked at me again, and asked me my name.

"Jayla Woods, I am 5'7'', have brown hair and the last thing I remember was playing with Kari, Stacey, and Sarah." I answered.

"Wow, maybe all your head needed was a little more rest. Would you like anything to drink or eat?" he asked. I shook my head which sort of hurt to do. Kari walked in again, except this time she walked right up to me and said, "Yesterday you knew who I was, but not yourself."

"Your right, I know who I am now, and you are Kari Glade; I played with you and your friends; Sarah and Stacey right?" I questioned my answer. She nodded. So I asked, "What happened, the doctor said I fell?"

Her response was hesitant, "You were standing on top of one of the bars in the playground. Then I came up, then Sarah. When Stacey came up she slipped a little and grabbed hold of Sarah who ran into me. I tried to steady myself and ended up hitting you. The 3 of us fell back onto the platform. You fell backwards 20 ft towards the ground, and landed on your head."

"As soon as you hit, well you sliced open your head, and were out cold. Everyone panicked and called for help. You woke up 2 days later here in the hospital and didn't know who you were. When you sat up after noticing me. You screamed and grabbed your head. Then the doctor injected you with something." She explained to me.

After what seemed like hours the doctor came in again with a glass of water with a straw. Behind him was an older woman. She walked up to me, after the doctor handed me the water and told me to sip slowly. Kari told me that it was her mom. So Kari's mom offered me a place at her house, she also said that she had a surprise for me, for when I was feeling better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: A new family

A few days later, I still had a cast on my wrist, and my head was still wrapped. I was able to eat, drink, talk, and today they are going to test my legs by having me walk around. How did I know this already, well let's just say that my telepathic abilities finally came back. So I read the doctor's mind and figured that out.

"Hello Jayla, how are you feeling?" asked Doctor Gates.

"I feel excellent today, so what is the plan for today?" I replied.

"Today we will go for a walk around the garden, would you like that?" he asked as he started to walk over to my bed and check my condition. I just nodded and he went and got me my socks and shoes. I took the socks and shoes from him and tried to put them on. I sat up and went to lean over and put my socks on; I winced in pain and dropped the socks and shoes on the floor. The doctor picked them up and put them on me himself.

After about 10 minutes of trying to put on my shoes, and then putting a sweat shirt on. He had me stand up and I almost fell over. He caught me, and I tried again. This time I stayed standing, so I tried to take a step and barely made it.

It felt like I had been in that room waiting to go outside and walk for almost 45 minutes. Now we are on our way to the garden for a little walk. We walked to the door and then down the hallway a little ways. Once we got the door that led to the garden, the doctor opened it and I walked through.

We walked for about 20 minutes around the garden, so we sat on a bench and took a little break. He asked me a few questions about how my legs felt walking. I responded by saying fine, but apparently that isn't good enough for a doctor.

"Jayla I noticed that every few steps you take, you seem to shake like your cold. You're not cold are you?" the doctor asked.

"No, I'm just really nervous and I think I just get a little dizzy every now and then. Would you mind if I used a phone?" I responded

"Ummm, sure what do you need it for?" he asked

"I know this number and it might help me remember something, I just need to call this number and if the person I think I am remembering answers. Then that person could help me remember who I am." I replied

The doctor took me inside and brought me to my room, and handed me the phone next to my bed. I picked it up and asked if he could leave the room, so I could have a private conversation. He didn't budge, so I then added, you can stay until someone answers. He agreed and I dialed the number.

So I dialed the number 752-638-4376 and it rang for a while, then someone answered.

"Hello, who is this?" Sir answered.

"Sir, this is Jayla, Jalya Woods. I need to talk to you in private" I responded.

"That sounds good, I am alone are you?" he asked

"Yes." I said as the doctor left the room

"Alright then, what happened? What did you do to get their attention?" he asked.

"I fell off the jungle gym, about 20 ft. And I landed on concrete, with my head and split it open, and somehow broke my wrist." I replied

"How bad did you hurt your head, because Kyle felt a tug from you, then nothing you weren't there anymore, mind wise."

"I'm not sure how bad exactly, but I have been in the hospital for a week or more now. When I fell everything went black and I couldn't see anything. I could only hear then after a few minutes, I blacked out completely. Then woke up 2 days later, and freaked out and couldn't remember anything until I saw Kira. Then it all flooded back into my head and I screamed and fell back onto the bed." I managed to get out in a rush.

"Did the doctor inject anything into your system?"

"Yes, but I don't know what it was. Until yesterday I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts, or even send any. Now I can hear, but can't communicate. I don't know what is wrong, help me please?" I choked out.

I think he decided to help me because he sent a thought through the phone, just to be sure no one could hear him. "Listen Jayla, just listen. I will do anything for you and, Kyle, you and your parents know that. If anyone sees a lot of phone calls coming from Earth, and hears your name. Someone will suspect, and they will find you and Kira. Do you understand what I am saying? That I want to, but I can't, and don't call with a phone, use your mind. I love you Jayla and I know you will be great."

I started crying, I couldn't help it, and the doctor rushed inside the room and looked at me with the phone to my ear. All I could say to Sir was, "Sorry I called, I thought I knew who you were. I just had this number in my head, so I thought maybe I would know this person." I choked out through sobs. Then I hung up the phone after he sent me one more thought through the phone, "Kyla, you will be fine, just keep practicing, you will get it back, try flying or going invisible, you will get it back, I know you will!"

I hung the phone up and laid it down on my bed. While I was still crying I looked into the face of the doctor and said, "Doctor, will I ever know who I really was again, or will I just be confused like I am know?"

He looked into my eyes and dropped him gaze to the floor and replied with a hurt look on his face, "I am sorry Jayla, but you're lucky you weren't killed from that fall. From the looks of thing, I don't believe you will ever know who you once were. Does that answer your question?" he replied.

"Yeah it does, can I be alone for a little while, I don't really know why, but I need to be alone. And I mean completely alone." I asked. He nodded his head and walked out the door. I just watched him go and I could hear his thoughts he was thinking; poor girl she will never know her past again. I hope she figures out who she really is, and not just her name, her whole life. Well, at least she has a good place to stay until then.

Once I knew no one was around my room. I stood up a little wobbly, but I caught myself. I put my hands out so my palms were facing the floor, and I looked at the ceiling and thought "up". I wasn't moving and it kind of scared me. Then I glanced down and saw that my feet were off the ground about an inch. Well that's a start, now the invisibility. I looked at my hand and thought invisible; my hand disappeared before my eyes. Yes! I can still turn invisible, and then I made my hand visible again.

I was still floating when a knock at my door startled me, and fell to the floor with a loud THUMP! The person burst in the room and it was Kari's mom. Did I ever learn her name, hmmm, I forget. So I said hi and kind of waved/grimaced in pain. She ran over and helped me to my feet, then to the bed. I sat up and asked her why she was here.

"Well, miss nosey, I am here to see how you are doing, and to find out when you can come home to my house." She replied.

"Oh ok, well I am doing ok until just a minute ago, I was working on walking a little, when you startled me, so I just kind of fell over. Also I forgot your name."

"That's ok; I don't think I even introduced myself. My name is Amanda, Amanda Glade. You can just call me Amanda or Mandy, you can choose, and sorry I startled you, I really didn't mean to." She finished.

"That's ok; I should probably take a nap soon anyhow. You can tell the doctor when you see him that I feel fine, but I am exhausted and going to take a nap." I explained

"Why don't you just tell him yourself?" Said Doctor Gates.

"Oh hi, yeah so I am going to take a nap and why are you here I told you to stay away for a little bit?" I questioned him. He blushed then replied, "I heard you fall then Mrs. Glade came in, so I decided to check on something then make my way back here, just in time to hear my name come up."

"Ok well, I am going to take a nap until dinner, so just wake me up when food comes." I quickly put in. but not quick enough.

"Jayla, I heard you fall, what happened?" he asked me in a very serious tone.

"Well, I stood up for a minute and started to walk around my room, when Amanda knocked on the door and startled me, so I fell over. End of story, time to sleep." And I pulled the covers over my head. The Doctor just glanced at Amanda and asked, "How did she land, as in what was on the floor when you walked in?"

Amanda replied ever so sweetly, "She was on her back with her head on the floor, and her broken wrist underneath her, and she was in pain when I helped her up." Then she mouthed the word "sorry" to me. I shrugged my shoulders and sat up, because I knew he was going to check my vision and then my arm and ask me a million questions.

Ok, so this part may get a bit confusing; it will be a Q and A. Doctor Gates will ask me the question and I will answer.

"Does your head hurt?", "No."

"Does your wrist hurt?", "No."

"What part of your head did you hit?", "The back."

"Where was your wrist when you landed on it?", "Under my hip."

"Does your hip hurt?", "No."

"Did your heart rate speed up, when you were startled?", "Yes."

"Would you like any pain medication?", "No."

"Would you like to rest?", "Yes!"

And this ends the Q and A. Now I am going to sleep and no one will disturb me, until dinner. So the doctor left, then Amanda left. Now I am alone for once in my life. I drifted in and out of sleep, and eventually was sound asleep. Apparently the nurse came in to wake me up for dinner, but she couldn't wake me up. That is kind of funny, I must have been tired.

I slept for a total of 19 hours, went to sleep around 3pm and woke up around 10 am. But when I woke up there was once again a million wires attached to me. Doctor Gates was standing over me when I woke up. I tried to say something, but there was some type of mask over my mouth and nose, that was shooting air at me.

When they figured out that I could breathe on my own, they took off the mask. A lot of the other doctors and nurses left. I looked at Doctor Gates and asked, "Why did you have that mask on me, and why on earth were there that many people in my room, when I am fine and waiting on being able to go home?"

"Jayla when you went to sleep and the nurse couldn't wake you for dinner, she came and got me and told me, but when I walked in you weren't breathing, actually you heart just stopped as soon as I walked in. We did CPR right away to get your heart beating again, but your brain wasn't picking up anything and you were in a coma."

"I stopped breathing, and I went into a coma." I repeated as I almost went into shock. I saw the doctor reaching for the oxygen mask. I sat up and put my hand up and told him I was ok. He wasn't quite sure if he believed me yet. After a few minutes of me breathing on my own again and calming me down he forgot about the mask and sat on my bed. Then Kari walked in and Amanda.

"Hello Jayla, how are you feeling?" both Amanda and Kari said in unison. I nodded my head to say that I was fine, and waved a hello. I looked at the doctor and then asked, "Can I go for a walk with Kari in the garden?"

He was a little hesitant then finally nodded his head and looked over at Kari and asked if she minded. She walked over to me and helped me put my socks and shoes and sweatshirt on. Then helped me to my feet. Of course what none of them realized is that I sort of flew down, using my powers. Once I was considered dressed and stable enough to go outside for a walk, Kari took my hand and we left the building.

"Kari, how long have I been in this place?" I asked.

"About 2 weeks or so, maybe less. Why do you ask?" Said Kari.

"I was curious, and am wondering when I get to go home to your house." I responded.

"I think very soon, after all you can almost walk like your normal self again. Although I think you would have gone home tomorrow or the day after, if it wasn't for what happened last night."

"Kari, I don't even know what happened last night, but I do need to ask you something."

"Jayla, what is it? You can ask me anything since we are practically sisters." She replied

"Well, Kari you know about super heroes that they come from outside the Earth's atmosphere and save the planet every time disaster strikes?" I asked waiting for an answer. She nodded after a while not sure what I was going to ask.

"Ok well, what if I told you that your real parents were alive, and I know them?" I asked, almost scared of what her answer would be.

"You know my real parents, as in they are alive!" She was so excited.

"Yes I do. And they are my real parents also, and our mother is a super hero, and our father is a super villain. Am I making any sense?" I added.

"You're my blood related sister, no wonder we looked so much alike. Wait what is your natural hair color?" she asked with enthusiasm in her voice.

"My real color is blond; I can fly, turn invisible, and am telepathic. But at the moment I can only hear thoughts. I can't tap into anyone's mind, and I can't send any thoughts." I explained as Kari's mouth dropped open.

"My real name is Kyla Rynes, and your real name is Karina Rynes. You are my older sister by exactly 1 year. On your 17th birthday I turn 16 and all hell with break loose if the Planet of Heroes, which we call Planet Hero, finds out that I'm on Earth. If I die, my powers automatically go to you. And if my brother Kyle, who is my twin, dies then his powers go to me, but if I am already dead, then they go to you. So if Kyle and I are dead, you have all of our powers, and on your 17th birthday, you will…"

"I will what, help destroy the world or something, I don't believe you, how can we be sisters, and I have never known about it?" Said Kari.

"Yes that is exactly what will happen. You were born like our father with no powers, but your exceptionally smart, am I right?"

"Yes, now go on I'm listening I may not fully believe, but I want to know." Kari finished.

"So as I was saying, when I turn 16 I am supposed to help destroy the world, starting with Planet Hero by turning them all into villains. Therefore the only heroes left would be our mom, and brother. After that Planet Evil and Planet Hero that are now villains will come down to Earth and take it over. As in make all humans slaves, even though we can take care of ourselves without lifting a finger." I stared to explain.

"That sounds scary, but why you?" She asked.

"Because when our father was born with no powers, there were going to send him to Earth and grow up as a normal boy, like they did with you. Well our grandmother stopped them, by saying, 'He will be great, and he will be remembered and worshiped.' Well, he would be that prediction, except him and my mom fell head over heels for each other. When they got married, and had kids our grandmother say another vision, this time it was the twin daughter of our mom and dad. Which is me; saying that on her 16th birthday, her brother will either live or die; when he does die his powers will go to her. The girl will then be known as the key and will be forced to give her powers to her father, who will then destroy the entire world. If the girl is to die beforehand, her powers will go to her sister."

"That is quite the prophecy." Interrupted Kari.

"Her sister is to be born on the same day, and same time, but a year ahead or behind. Since you are a year older that I, then what would be my 16th birthday will be the end of the world. If the girls brother dies his powers go to his twin, if she is already dead then his powers will go to the sister. So here is the thing, I faked my death on Planet Hero, so they will come looking for you, that is why I am here disguised as Jayla Woods, to protect you, while at the same time you protect me. And you cannot tell anyone what I just told you; otherwise it will be the end of our lives. Do you understand?" I finally finished explaining. She nodded her head and asked if I could show her my powers, I said "maybe later."


	3. chapter 3 : The Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth

After I showed Kari that I could fly and turn invisible and read her mind. We went inside and ate lunch. After lunch we talked to the doctor and he said that I could go home tomorrow, which happened to be my 15th birthday!

Ok so yeah, I am 5 ft and 7 inches tall and only 14. Freaky right? Well, since you already know where I come from you should understand why I am that tall at my age. If you don't, I have to say, 'why haven't you read the first 2 chapters of this story, I am working so hard on trying to write this part.' I already know that you want to find out what happens next with my father and I, well you would know what I am frickin talking about if you started from the beginning, seriously it's the first page people. Ok I am calm, for now at least. Just keep reading and it will soon fall into place.

Tomorrow came and it is august apparently, my birthday is August 21st and I am turning 15 today! I woke up around 9 am, and sat up in bed and watched a little tv until breakfast came. Around 11 am Amanda walked in and behind her Kari followed. Kari held a neatly wrapped box with a bow on top. Amanda walked up to me and asked me if I was ready to go home with her, I nodded right away. After that she handed me the box and said "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you so much, but I can't open this I don't deserve this you have been so kind to me already, taking me in, paying for my hospital bill. I don't know how I could ever repay you." So I pushed the box away, even though I was entirely curious as to what was inside. So she took it back, and opened it herself and handed me a pair of brand new navy blue jeans, white tank top, and a navy blue jean jacket. With the outfit came a pair of socks and a pair of converses.

After 10 minutes of arguing about the clothes I found my self wearing them, even the shoes. And another 20 minutes after that I was walking out the door with Kari and Amanda. When we reached their house, I guess you could call it my house now too. Kari showed me to our room, and it was beautiful; lavender walls, white comforter, soft pink sheets, pictures of everything all over the walls, a white fan, desk, 3 lamps, 2 bedside tables. There were 2 beds, one with pink sheets the other with a soft yellow. I chose the yellow sheeted bed and Kari chose the pink bed.

It had been a few hours since we arrived, and I was starting to wonder when dinner was. That was when Kari appeared in our room with 2 dresses and 2 pairs of fancy shoes in her hands. It didn't occur to me that those dresses and shoes were for tonight, until I saw her Amanda all dressed up and leaving Kari and I the keys to the spare car.

Once Amanda was gone, Kari turned to me and said, "Jayla, we have to get all dressed up, but I want to see you fly, distance wise. So I agreed that on our way I would fly as far as I could then land by an alley way and change into my dress and heels.

I took off just as we went to leave and it felt great to be airborne again. I quickly turned invisible so no one could see me except Kari. I was almost to our meeting place when I was stopped by abnormally large person, in the air. When I looked up I noticed it was Razor, my ex-boyfriend, he was my boyfriend until I supposably died. He stopped me and told me to unmask myself, in other words turn visible again. Once I was visible again, he asked me my name I told him that it didn't matter who I was. That probably wasn't a good idea, after my response he asked me to come with him to Planet Hero. I declined the offer and started to fly away. So he asked me if I was drunk.

'Here is the funny part, if anyone from Planet Hero is drunk and can fly, they just turn on auto pilot. So in order to tell if that person is drunk, they ask them ti turn off everything and start to fall towards the ground, after they fall for 5 to 10 seconds, the person must use any part of their power to keep themselves in the air, with out using auto pilot.'

It was a few minutes until he made me take the drunk test, once I passed he tried again for the name, I declined to tell him again. I flew away and made it to the meeting place just seconds before she arrived. I took the dress from her and flew behind the car and changed in lightning speed. After I changed we walked for about 5 minutes and arrived in front of a club.

There was a huge guy dressed in black standing next to a red rope. When Kari walked up to him he greeted her, "Hello Kari, how are you today?"

"Fine thank you, this is my friend Jayla Woods and today is also her birthday!" Kari replied to large man. He nodded and added, "Have a nice night girls." As we walked by. Once we entered a huge banner opened up saying 'Happy Birthday Kari and Jayla!!!!!!!' I almost fainted at the sight of everyone there.

Then Amanda showed up and brought us over to the side of the room. Everyone let us be while we were with Amanda, a few hellos here and there. "Girls I have been waiting to tell you this since well, your accident Jayla." Amanda started to say.

"Tell us, tell us!" Kari and I chanted together. "Kari you have a father named Jonathan Glade, and Jayla you and Kari are sisters I have decided to adopt you." She continued. Kari and I went silent, I mean if our hearts weren't beating so fast you would have thought we were dead.

I recognized the name Jonathan but still wasn't quite sure until Amanda mentioned that we would not meet him till our next birthday at noon. So I decided to question Amanda or I should say mom, but not just yet. "Amanda where is Jonathan from?" I asked. "He is from Planet Evil, and I almost forgot to tell you, I have a sister named Alice Jay Rynes, she goes by AJ though and she is from Planet Hero. AJ is the greatest super hero known to mankind, she can fly, turn invisible, super strong, can shield anything, and is telepathic." Amanda tried to explain. Except she lost me at 'I have a sister named Alice Jay Rynes.'

I looked at Kari and she was turning white, then before I knew it she collapsed, I was about to catch her when a gust of wind came from no where, but was being directed by Amanda. Then I knew where Kari had gotten powers from. Kari was gently lowered to the ground, then the wind caressed my face and disappeared. I looked at Amanda and asked, "You can control all 5 elements, tell me about AJ?"

At first she wasn't sure if she should tell me, actually she really wanted to tell for some reason but wasn't sure if I could keep the secret. So I blurted out, "I promise I won't tell a soul, I am just really curious and I just want to know." She nodded her head and started to tell me about AJ.

"AJ is my sister and the greatest super hero known to mankind. I haven't talked to her since the day before your accident. She lives on Planet Hero, and she has twins named Kyle and Kyla. She is kind to everyone and respects their wishes. When she is upset she won't take it out on a civilian, she will fly away and punch a wall or save someone's life. I love my sister and I would do anything to save her life. I hope that answers your question." Amanda finished.

I nodded my head as an agreement that she couldn't tell anymore without endangering her sister and herself. So I asked about her new husband name Jonathan Glade. She looked more eager to answer questions about him, so I asked how much she knew about him. Amanda looked shocked to hear me ask that. When she was about to answer me Kari woke up again and I went over to her and told her what Amanda said. Kari understood what I was saying and we left it at that for the mean time.

I grabbed Kari's hand and we started to dance to This is Why I'm Hot. We were having so much fun, until Amanda's butler came up to us and handed me an envelope that said my name not in Amanda's handwriting. I opened it and Kari watched from behind me. The letter said;

_Dear Jayla,_

_This is Jonathan Glade your new father, yes Jayla I am your dad now too. I know who Kari is and I know who you are too. Your real name is Kyla and you are my daughter, ironic isn't it, my daughter in Planet Hero is __supposedly__ dead, but oh wait she is my daughter on Earth now. If Kari is reading this, then that ruins your birthday surprise. Oh well, it will still be a surprise, oh wait Jayla you already know what is going to happen on your 16__th__ birthday._

_I bet Kari does too, since you're a spoiled brat you probably can't keep a secret, then again you kept the whole being dead thing a secret for a whole month, till you contacted Sir, what no one told you that once you left or died, I became the president of Planet Hero, and your mother is dead, tell my wife any of this and I will kill Kyle too. So you know I will eventually kill you too, I know what you are thinking, well not exactly seeing as I can't read your mind, actually no one can read your mind, except Kyle. I bet your thinking; why am I telling you all of this, why did I marry my wife's sister using a different __name__, how do I know who you are? Those are all really good questions. The answer is that I want you to know that I am on to your little tricks, and by marrying Amanda and killing Alice I can keep close contact with you. If your new mother asks you what this letter says I want you to change it, use your powers and change the writing in this letter._

_I love you Jayla, and I always will._

_Love always, Jonathan Glade!_

Ok that was creepy, both Kari and I were thinking. He is right I don't understand how he knows that Kyla is alive and living on Earth as Jayla. Amanda showed up out of now where and asked about the letter, I told her that is was from Jonathan, she asked if she could read it and I said no and told her that all he said was that he couldn't wait to see me and Kari. She smiled at that one.

Just as she smiled a thought was sent into my head with raging force it said, "Kyla or Jayla who ever you are now, it doesn't matter I am watching you, and you will destroy the world you can't run anymore, I will kill you and the world!"

It was so strong that I gasped and fell to the ground. I blacked out for at least an hour, but when I woke up I wasn't in the hospital, I wasn't in the club and I wasn't in the house. I think I am at the park, where the accident happened, except without the sun and all the people. And why am I lying right where I fell the first time. This doesn't make any sense, that's when I heard the voice.

"Kyla, oh dear Kyla does anyone know that you are missing, no they don't I came a year early, I decided to torture you a year ahead of time, so you get the message that you can't keep running and pretend to be somebody your not. You worthless piece of shit. Your just a little brat with powers every a person dreams of having. Yet your to selfish to give them up for the world. Or at least to someone that could use them, or will use them. Here on Earth you can't fly, turn invisible or experiment with your brother's powers. No all you can do is read peoples minds, but can you send a thought back yet, of course you can't because of the drugs that you were given." Said Jonathan.

"Shut up, why are you here, how do you know about me and why do you care?" I demanded.

"I am here because I need to be here, and I know about you from your little conversation with Sir. And I care because you are my daughter on 2 different planets, so twice the love." He replied.

"Bullshit, you only care about yourself you killed AJ for your convenience not ours, your just jealous because I got powers and you didn't. I'm not the brat here you are, I'm trying to live a life and you come down here trying to save the day, yet all you would be doing is destroying life as we know it. if you really cared you would kill yourself and do this world and all planets a favor. If you haven't figured it out yet, you can't kill me, you need me, and if you drug me you won't get all my powers. Cause that drug kills our kind, I thought you knew better than that." I argued back at him.

Just as he was about to hit me a huge gust of wind came through and it was being directed by Amanda, standing next to her was Kari using wind as well. Next to both of them was Kyle my brother. So I stood up and walked over to them. Kari and Amanda used the elements, Kyle used shield and strength, I used telepathy, flying and invisibility.

All 4 of us used our powers to bring him down enough, to get him away from Earth for at least a year. When he was gone Amanda came up to me and hugged me so tight I thought I was about to pass out. When she let go she looked at me and asked all 5 elements to come and clean me, and make me who I am.

Water hosed me down and it washed the dye out of my hair, and I was blond again. air dried my hair, and tore the clothes I wore off. Fire warmed me, Earth sent up my true clothes and wind dressed me. Now I am blond with a red tank top; representing fire, black pants; Earth, White boots; air, dark blue low lights in my hair; water. I am all elements and spirit is represented by me being me.

"Jayla, your Kyla my niece, and Kyle your my nephew, and Kari your their older sister. How did this happen, why did this happen? I am so confused, one of you 3 please explain this to me." Amanda said in a very strenuous voice.

"Allow me Amanda, your sister and brother in-law are my parents. And my dad is a villain. On my 16th birthday, a year from now; My father is supposed to take my powers from me for himself. If he takes my powers then he will destroy the world as we know it. So if I don't keep Kari and myself away from him, we will all be doomed. If he does take our powers then Kyle, Alice Jay, You, and Kari will remain as heroes the rest of the world will become villains, and the humans will become slaves for them, or they will die. Amanda do you understand this?" I attempted to explain to her.

Amanda nodded then turned to Kyle and Kari and looked at them and whispered, "I will set something up, get Kyla and yourselves out of this country."

"Amanda, it doesn't matter if I am out of the country or not, he will find me, and when he does he won't kill me. At noon on my 16th birthday I am destined to give him my powers and help destroy the world. I don't want to help him, I hate him, I just want to be a normal teenager with normal parents. Do you know how hard it was growing up with you twin brother, not knowing you had a sister. Or that you were destined to die on your 16th birthday. Oh and that you mom was the greatest hero in the world, and you dad was going evil by the second. Do you know what that is like?" I finished in a rushed.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a sympathetic arm around my shoulders. I looked over to the person with the calming arm and realized that it was Kari. I gave a weak smile and looked down embarrassed to be seen like this in front of my sister that I am supposed to be protecting.

She lifted her arm and gave me a hand to lift me to my feet. I took her hand and let her help me up. When I looked around me and saw Kyle trying to comfort Amanda and her doing the same to him. I started to walk over there and Kari grabbed my arm and pulled me back and said, "No." quietly but firm. I nodded in understanding that our mom/aunt needed time to figure this situation out. Kari let go of my arm, but still stayed next to me.

I put my hand on her shoulder and gave a weak smile, but I could tell that Kari wasn't convinced, but she gave a weak smile back. I turned to go in the opposite direction and Kyle turned around and saw and tapped Amanda on the shoulder and she turned to look. Kari, Kyle, and Amanda all watched me turn and run. I could hear Amanda tell Kari and Kyle that I would come back, that I just need to be alone. I shook my head and tried to forget everything about my life.

I had been a few days since I ran. I returned home the night before school started. I didn't walk into the house, I flew up to the balcony of Kyle's room and I sent a message to him telling him to come out to the balcony. I saw him turn around and opened up the door. I was right above him and looked down, as he looked up. He had a straight face and it slowly slid into a small smile. I landed down next to him and he took me into a hug. "Kyla, thank god your alright. We were so worried about you. Are you going to stay, or just coming by to say hi?" Said Kyle in a firm voice.

"Kyle, your my twin brother, and Kari is my sister. I couldn't desert you guys even if I wanted to. And right now your the only one I can talk to about this. Kari will only be in this situation if I was dead. But I am alive, and destined to die on my 16th birthday at noon. Kyle what am i supposed to tell Amanda when that time comes. We already lost our mom, and I don't want to lose Amanda either. And Kari I'm just getting to know her. I don't want to say goodbye yet. Its to early. Kyle what do I do?" I ranted on and on and didn't even notice that I was crying.

He pulled me into a hug and kept whispering that it is going to be okay. I started to believe him I really did. Actually I was convinced except for when my 16th birthday rolled around. I pulled out of the hug just enough to look into his bright blue eyes and blonde hair. I saw him smile, but his eyes were sad. Thats when I knew something wasn't right. I pulled away from him and backed towards the window. Thats when I heard Kari scream.

I jumped in behind Kyle and yanked open the door. I ran to her room and the door was locked. So I kicked it open and ran inside and there stood a hero Kyle and I once looked up to. I looked at him and in his hand was a knife, and Kari was bleeding from her head down. I flew into him and got Kari out of the way. Then Amanda ran into the room and I told her to get Kari out of here. She didn't say anything, she just looked at me and realized I never left, I just wasn't living with them. Amanda took Kari out of the room. Then I glared at the ex-hero that stood before me.

"Kyla, Kyla, Kyla or should I call you Skyla?" Said the hero. "You don't have the right to call me that. So Henry shut the hell up!" I yelled back at him. "Dear, oh dear, child I would never hurt you, just this human girl that for some reason you live with." Said Henry.

"She is not some human. She is my sister, Karina, Kari for short. She has superpowers. As in she controls all the elements, and you couldn't have killed her even if you wanted to. So Henry I ask you one thing, Who sent you?" I snarled out.

He jumped back and I took advantage of that. I jumped in front of him and grabbed him by the throat. His eyes widened at my strength. Apparently I am not as weak as I once was. "Oh poor Henry, expecting to be the hero he used to be, oh wait I know who you are working for, my father Jonathan Glade or Jonathan Rynes, or is it J.R. He was married to your best friend, aka my mother, Alice Jay Rynes. But oh wait, she is dead, because my father killed her and took her powers from her. So let me think, you want to kill my sister, but not me or my brother Kyle. When my mom is dead who was also your best friend, and my only father turned evil on everyone. You might want to reconsider on pissing me off." I snapped.

He looked at me like I was insane at first, then looked around him and realized he was standing in my sister's room with a knife in his hand. Then he stared back at me and said, "Your father killed your mother" I nodded, and he started to fall when I walked over and picked him up, and whispered, "I am going to tell you something, that when you get to your little gang you must tell them. There is no way to get out of this, cause I will know, I am telepathic and no one can block me, and no one can read me." He nodded in understanding and leaned over to hear what I had to say.

"Everyone that is involved with this attack, or any one that is following my father, that killed the greatest hero known to man, I will tell you this once and only once. Leave now and turn yourselves in to me. You have 12 hours after you receive this message to meet me face to face here on Earth. You seem to already know my location, so meet me there. If you think you can trick me or trap me in some way. I will know before you set foot on this planet. Me and my family will be gone before you can take one step. Since I am already mad, you might want to reconsider attacking me and making it worse for you own selves. Anyone of you can come, if i sense a weapon then we will not meet. This is the end of this message, I know all!"

Henry stood up and flew off to where his people were and I sent a quick note to him saying that even he can turn him self in. I knew he wanted to, the person he thought was protecting him, was lying to Henry's face and the rest of them. This was personal to Henry, the woman that was killed was Henry's best friend, high school girlfriend, and fighting partner. He won't let it go, and neither will I.

I went downstairs to see if Kari was alright. She was fine, but scared for her life. I went to give her a hug and she turned away. So I read her mind and it was filled with thoughts of me leaving and never coming back. She was scared to get close again, afraid I won't return. I looked to Amanda, she thanked me, and turned away. I glanced over to Kyle and he was afraid to take my side. He mouthed the words sorry and sent the words into my head, as he stepped back and took Kari's and Amanda's hand.

A tear slid down my cheek and hit the floor. "Fine then, just so you know I never even left, I was right outside the house the whole time. I was waiting for them to come, I knew they would, but not if they knew I was still living in the house. That was why I left, Kari you were by my side when I left, you knew what I was doing, and know after I save your life, you turn from me. Kyle and few minutes ago you were comforting me and standing at my side, now you turn away too. Amanda, I know you don't understand why I lied to you, but it was to protect you and Kari. If you don't want to stand by me fine, but I need this location to make a deal with some people. And if i tell you to run..." I started to explain.

"We run, Kyla you know that we trust your word. If you tell us to run, we will run. Personally Kyla, I love you your my twin sister. You protect all of us, and sooner or later we can help you. Right now you just need to leave us alone, and find another spot to meet with those people to make a deal. You way you want to protect us, but really that could put all of our lives at risk. I am so sorry sis, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Said Kyle somehow with a straight face.

I nodded my head and walked out the front the door. I walked over to the playground where this all began. Where I first met Kari and her friends. Where I fell 20 feet surely to my death, but I didn't. Where Kari and I used to hang out. Most importantly where I first fought my dad, with Kyle, Kari, and Amanda by my side. And of course where I broke down and showed Amanda who I really was, and then I ran away. A lot had happened and it has only been a little over 6 weeks. School starts tomorrow, but I don't think I can go. I will be a sophomore with Kyle, and Kari will be a junior.

I climbed up to the top and sat there for a long time. I heard a noise after a while and turned to look and saw Kari and Kyle. Great they are either here to take me back, tell me to get lost or find answers. Then I looked a little closer and they were in work out gear. I stood up on the bar and turned to face them. They looked up at me and whispered, "Can we train with you, or do you want to be left alone?" Kari and Kyle said in unison. I nodded and jumped to the ground.

We started training every night after that. We worked with controlling elements for Kari and strength and speed for Kyle. For me we worked on fighting invisible. Every night they got better. Then one night after months of school, and training hard. I was fighting invisible with Kyle and Kari. They couldn't touch me. After a while I went visible again and we fought normally. I was winning for a while until I went blind.


End file.
